InFamous: The Wrong Choices For The Right Reason
by The Vegna
Summary: The story of Cole, a man gifted with powers beyond imagination. His path to protect, to suffer and change for the sake of the world, as he realises what he must do to save the world. Fans who've played to the end of InFamous will get who's story it is.
1. The Big Day

**InFamous: The Wrong Choices For The Right Reason**

**Chapter 1: The Big Day.**

An inFamous Story

By The Vegna

Rating: (T) Though likely to change in later chapters

* * *

Disclaimer: The main characters of this story are from the video game **inFamous** and therefore they are all owned by _**Sucker Punch**_. Others are my own original characters.

* * *

Cole stood shakily, every nerve in his body screamed for him to run. He didn't know why this was happening to him, at now of all times. The eyes of all the people watching him, waiting for him to do what they had all hoped to see, he could feel everyone one of them all over him. He couldn't breathe, it was too much.

He felt a light tap on his left shoulder, shaking him from his attack.  
'Hey,' Zeke whispered quietly, 'Your lady's here, man,' pointing towards the end of the path that divided the guests.

As the gentle piano filled the air, Trish began to walk towards him, her wedding veil unable to hide the smile lighting her face or the tears that twinkled at the edge of her eyes. Despite, her dress' simple arrangement nothing could stop her from radiating beauty across every person around her. Elderly couple's leaned into each other, returning to their own day, whilst Trish past, her father unable to stop his expression of pride as he walked with her.  
The bouquet of pink roses sat gently in her still hands, though Cole barely noticed them as he stared right through the veil.

Cole's tremors disappeared, as a grin of his own spread across his mouth, as the woman he cared more for than the air he breathed, drew closer to him. As Trish ascended the gazebo steps, the crowd faded away and Cole's whole world became her. Her smile, her eyes and her support had been more than enough from her than he'd ever need. She had helped through his problems, only to emerge stronger from them, something he doubted any other couple would've survived. He loved her, as true as possible, and she was the same, but most importantly, she carried his love which they would share in nearly a year's time.  
As the emotions of their past and present swarmed Cole, after this day he knew he wouldn't need anything else ever again.

A slight '_coff' _from the vicar, brought Cole back to reality. He shook his head out of the stupor, grinning in embarrassment, Trish looked at his actions and only smiled further. The small crowd let out a few _'aw'_s and laughs of its own, from some of the closer guests. The vicar rolled his eyes, motioning for the couple to stand in front of him and began,

'Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony. Do you, Cole Adam MacGrath, take this woman, Trish Elizabeth Dailey, to be your lawful wedded wife, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all other, to keep her only unto her, so long as you both shall live.

'I will.'

* * *

'Ok, Bride and Groom. Cheese!' Cole just smiled, leaning gently into his new wife as the flash passed over him, happy to just quietly enjoy the first few moments of his wedded bliss. Trish's gentle kiss opened his eyes, staring into her own as the pink confetti fell around them.

The crowd began to descend on the newly-weds, as Zeke pulled him away into a brotherly hug, 'Hey man, you did it! Guess you're all grown up now, heh heh.'

'Yeah, I guess one of us had to in the end,' trying to get an enthusiastic Zeke to let go.

'Aw, don't say that man. You've always gotta leave time for a few brewskis with me, you here?'

'Yeah, yeah, I hear you.'

Turning away to face his crying mother and beaming father, she clasped him in an even harder bear hug. 'My baby's _'sniff' _all '_sniff'_ grown up now', she cried, Cole tried to comfort her, but his arms were trapped in her vice.

'It's ok Mum, I'll still call now that I'm married.'

'Margret, ya crushin' our boy there', Cole's father, Mark, called in his soft Irish accent, as he managed to calm Margret away from his son.

'I'm proud of you, lad. She'll make an honest man o' you yet', he laughed.

'Thanks Dad. I'm glad you guys managed to fly all the way over here, from Baltimore, in time.'

'Well, ya know how a feel about airline food. But, I would'na missed it for the world, lad. Oh come on, dear. He's married, not terminal and to a lovely lass, if I didn't say so too.'

With a pat on his son's shoulder, he led his emotional spouse away, leaving Cole to the remaining guests.  
A cousin of his was next to confront Cole, giving him a strong handshake, followed by a cheerful aunt, kissing Cole's cheeks before leaving for the catering under the trees.

The crowd all wanted to show their joy for Cole, as distant uncles offered some worrying marriage advice, earning them slaps from their spouses, friends from work wishing him luck in the most entertaining ways possible, with a few 'Give her a few weeks', some 'She'll be leaving her laundry on the floor' and one count of 'Never leaving the seat down, you watch out'. Cole laughed gruffly, as he worked his way through them, trying to get away, only to see that Trish had her hands just as full. Eventually, as noon began to pass away, the crowd began to fade in the direction of the dinner tables.

Cole was glad that Memorial Park had been so quite, though few people have wanted to get up before twelve on a Sunday anyway. The cloudless sky and the flourishing trees had given Trish the perfect wedding, he hoped, though he felt the sun was always a greater luxury for people with hair on their heads. The past hour had stiffened his legs and he decided that he deserved a quiet reprieve from the guests, spying an empty bench under the shade of a small beech tree. As he relaxed his aching muscles, he let his head back to face the clear sky. His life had been far from perfect, especially these past few years, but for the moment he could just about fool himself into believing it was.  
He felt his carmine red tie sticking to his shirt, breaking him away from his illusion, as he shifted the tie to remove its static, so much for perfect.

Cole leaned forward to face the reception, he was that one man hadn't left in the direction of the food, instead he beginning to pace slowly towards the groom. Cole didn't recognise the elderly man from his side of the family, but he began to notice his strange differences from the others.  
While, he was dressed in a suitable tuxedo for the occasion, complete with an ebony cane, it looked much more expensive than the rentals the other men had worn. Cole then noticed his eyes, bright, much brighter than any man that age he had ever seen, like the eyes of a young boy who had just been told that Christmas was early this year.  
The expression began to unnerve Cole, as he shifted on the park bench, trying not to stare back. The older man finally approached and slowly sat next to Cole, fumbling to balance with his cane, almost comically, and let out a sigh as he stared away at the reception.

'Ah, weddings. They're such happy times to be alive for, Cole. Friends together. Families growing larger. Fewer things bring joy to so many people at once.'

'I'm sorry, are you Trish's Great-uncle or something?' Cole asked, turning to face the man.

'Oh no.' Still facing away from Cole. 'Heh heh. I assure you. I am of much closer blood to you, than your blushing bride.' A grin forming on his wrinkled face.

'Then, who are you, exactly?'

'Tate...my name is Alden Tate'


	2. Not Alone

**InFamous: The Wrong Choices For The Right Reason**

**Chapter 2: Not Alone.**

An inFamous Story

By The Vegna

Rating: (T)

* * *

Disclaimer: The main characters of this story are from the video game **inFamous** and therefore they are all owned by **Sucker Punch**. Others are my own original characters.

* * *

Catch up:_ Cole's wedding goes off without a hitch, as he and Trish become Husband and Wife. However, a strange guest approaches Cole in private. His name is Alden Tate_

* * *

'Are you a friend of my Dad's?'

'No. I'm just here to see the reception and talk to you'

'I'm sorry, Alden, but I should probably get back to my wife now.' Cole was getting a bad gut feeling about this guy and he had spent too long resting anyway. As he stood to leave, Alden said 'You know, I hear there have been some pretty bad blackouts in this city recently'. Cole froze, as alarms rang in his head. This guy definitely wasn't here for the wedding, but playing it safe was the best way to play it, for now. 'Yeah,' he said with his back still turned, 'In a big city, you tend to have a few blown fuses every now and then.'

'Ah, yes. That is true, but I must say. They have been a lot worse since around, oh five years ago.'

'Really, I haven't noticed that much'

'Oh come now, Cole. Most of these have been happening around your home. You must have noticed!'

Cole was getting sick of this man's smarmy hints, but it wouldn't be smart to make a scene, not least on today of all days.  
'I'd like you to leave now, Mr Tate,' turning to face this elderly invader,' and I don't want to see you ever again. If I do, the police will arrest you for harassment.'

Alden laughed, his white teeth reflecting the sun. He only smiled at Cole, 'Oh, I am certain you do more to me than 'send the police', but you misunderstand me.' He motioned Cole to come closer, but Cole kept his distance. 'Fine, don't move then, but promise me that whatever I do, you will just smile and act like it's a magic trick.' Setting his ebony cane in front of himself and the bench.

'If I agree, will you leave me alone?' Cole growled.

'I assure you that any participation of myself in any way, will be entirely due to your own choice'

'Heh, fine' Cole knew what his choice would be after this.

'Ok then. Watch the cane, Cole.' Alden's brow began to crease, as he started focusing. He then removed one hand from the top of his cane, the black stick began to wobble slightly. Then the other hand left the handle as well, whilst the wood's shaking ceased and it became still. Cole was surprised, as he saw the cane stay upright of its own accord, he had never seen this kind of trick before. Looking to Alden, he saw the man raise his right arm towards the cane, stopping about ten inches from the handle. As Alden expression intensified, he watched as Alden's hand moved to the right and left, the cane leaning to mirror his actions as it pivoted on its base. After a few times, the wood began to shudder again, Alden reached out to grab it and collapsed into the bench.

'Smile, Cole. The guests can see us,' Alden rasped. Cole turned to see his mother and father watching from the buffet table, with shocked expressions plastered of their faces. He produced a weak smile and began to clap very obviously, as they began to follow suit with the shock on their faces turning to wonder. Cole faced Alden, moving closer to the tired, old man. 'Nice trick, but how's that going to stop me from throw you out of here?'

'Heh heh, I'm disappointed that you haven't connected the dots yet, Cole' Alden slowly brought himself to sit upright again, his breath becoming less ragged. 'I have powers just like you, albeit on an entirely lower level than your magnificent abilities.'

'What!' Cole moved closer to Alden, disbelieving his own ears.

'You couldn't have thought you are the only person on the planet to have powers now, did you' Alden's hungry grin returned to his face, 'My my, you are big headed, Cole. We aren't as unique as you may have feared, in fact I come from a large family of Conduits, like us.'

'Conduits? In fact, never mind.' Cole began to shake, as he quickly sat next Alden 'How many of you are there?'

Raising a wagging index finger, Alden tssked at Cole 'I'm afraid I can't just tell you, Cole. I don't even trust you enough to tell you my favourite colour. But,' Alden lifted himself out of his seat 'As I said before, if you want me to participate in your life from this point onwards, is entirely your choice.'

Alden began to walk down the path towards the street, Cole jumped up to follow him. 'Wait, can you help me with these powers?' Walking parallel to Alden's slow trudge.  
'Maybe Cole, but you must understand that I work in secret, away from the chance of the Government monitoring and discovering people like us.'

'How do you know they don't already know about me?'

'Hahaha, because we make sure that they don't. Have no fear, Cole. Even if you choose not to join me, I assure you that you and your family will be completely off the Government's radar. Think of it as I act of good faith, though it will help if you keep the power outs to minimal' They had reached the road, as a black Cadillac slowed down beside them. 'Well, my ride appears to be here, I'm glad we had this talk, Cole.' The door opened without Alden's interaction, as he sat inside, letting it close by itself.  
Frantic, Cole knocked on the window, calling 'How am I supposed to contact you?' The window slid down to show Alden's wrinkled smile 'Take this gift and turn to page eighty four, then it's all down to you, Cole,' Handing a wrapped, brown rectangle to Cole, before sliding the windows back up again. The pitch-black Cadillac drove of immediately, as Cole watched with his mouth agape.

His first thoughts were to tear open the package, but he decided against it as he knew Trish would want him back by now. Pocketing the gift, he set off in a jog back to the reception.

* * *

Zeke patted down his suit, as he stood up in front of the eating guests. He tapped the side of his glass lightly with his fork to grab their attention, as he prepared himself for his own personal feat for the day.

'Now, can I have your attention please, ma'ams and men. Now as ya'll know, the best man's gotta make a speech for the happy couple' patting Cole's shoulder to his left 'So here goes. I've know Cole for 'bout as long as he's been in the big city, making him as close as family to me as a brother. That also fulfils any brother's dream that his bro goes bald before he does.'  
The crowd laughed as Cole gently punched his 'brother' in the shoulder.  
'But seriously though, what any man is proud of is to see his own brother find the true person in this world that completes him in soul. The girl to be there for him, and he to protect her and I pray from the bottom my heart that you two will enjoy many, many years of happiness and to remember that love is a bond that no force on earth can ever tear a couple, like you two, ever apart and that you'll never be alone again.'

As the crowd cheered, he remembered and stood up again 'Oh and congratulations on the little Cole or Trish we'll be seein' soon. FYI, Zeke's a great name for a boy' He laughed, returning to his seat and receiving a kiss from his own fiancée, Sarah. 'You were great up there, honey.'

'Ya think, I wasn't so sure at the end.'

'No, it was beautiful. I hope that our best man can keep up to the same standards on our day.' she said, leaning towards Cole. 'Don't worry, Zeke'll make sure I say all the right things'

Cole laughed, 'You guys sure you don't want Dwight to do it instead. I mean I'm fine with all that 'blood is thicker than water' stuff.'

'Nope, if my brother can't even keep his hands off my Zekey's car, then he's going to have to be happy with being just a groomsman. Anyway, it's only fair after today anyway.' Hugging Zeke's right arm tight.

'Don't worry man, if I can do it, you'll have no problem at it' patting Cole, before returning to his fiancée.

Cole turned back to his wife, as she kissed him gently. Pulling away she smiled, as Cole brushed a strand of hair from her face, looking deep into her eyes. 'Cole, we're finally married.' she whispered, though the joy in her voice was hard to conceal.

'I know,' Cole replied softly.

'When our son or daughter is born, we can't stay in that little flat anymore,'

'Don't worry, I've been thinking how I could use my 'problem' to help us, I've been taking a course be to an electrician. People'll pay good money for a decent electrician in a city like this, that means I'll be home whenever I have to be and we can get any place you want.'

'Thank you, it'll be perfect.' Tears were beginning to form in her eyes, but Cole brushed them away with his napkin.

'I wish I didn't have to do that.'

'Its okay, Cole. I know you can't help, but I just hope our child won't be able to short out a car as well.'

'Don't worry, I'm going to find away to fix my 'problem'. But that doesn't matter now, Mrs MacGrath.'  
Trish smiled and kissed Cole again. 'I've never been happier.' she sniffed before starting her meal. Cole smiled and began to bite down on his salad.

* * *

'Ok everyone, here come the bouquet.' Trish called as the bridesmaids and other young women began to gather, pushing each other for a better position. Trish turned away getting ready to throw, Cole and the rest of the men backed safely away from the swarm. 'Three...Two...ONE!' She heaved the flowers overhead into the crowd of screaming girls. One called out louder than the rest, Cole recognised the scream, as a smiling face emerged from many the pouting looks, it was Amy Dailey. She rushed through the crowd, as her boyfriend who Cole hadn't met gave a look of _'help' _to the men in the row, only to receive many cheers and pats on the back as a hyperactive Amy hugged him, flowers still clenched tightly.

Cole smiled at Trish, as she rolled her eyes and walked over to him. With a kiss and a held hand, the two ran towards the white limousine at the path. Cole's dad opened the door for them, with one last father hug for the couple each, before letting them in. As the limo rolled away, the crowd waved with as much energy as they had left, before they disappeared at the turned corner.

Cole turned to his bride 'So, as for the honeymoon, I've saved up for about a year.'  
'Oh Cole.'  
'Don't worry, we may not have much, but we are going to stay for the next week at the _Praça Hotel_, in the Historic District,' He smiled, revealing the room key from his inside pocket. 'Just imagine: jacuzzis, spas, room service and Zeke knows a guy who works there, so we're in the presidential suite.' pointing at the 'P' on the wooden key chain.  
'Oh Cole, it's _'sniff'_ perfect.' She wrapped herself around her husband, happy to just rest in his arms as they were driven there.

* * *

Cole opened his eyes to a perfect morning, to see beside him a sleeping Trish. Her face bore a still slight smile from the wedding night, bringing one to his face as well. He rose from the silk sheets, making sure to recover his new wife. Yawning, he searched for the bathroom, dreading this part of his morning routine.

Finding it after checking two closets, he quickly turned the shower dial, trying to be quicker than the water as he prepared himself. He gathered a towel, soap, even shampoo which he didn't need, trying to avoid it for as long as possible, before placing his toothbrush between his teeth to stop himself from waking Trish.

After a one breath, two breathes, three, he jumped into the water, ready for the reaction. It seared every inch of his body the water ran over, as sparks danced across his skin. Where ever there was water, the sparks were, stinging Cole's skin as his body grew redder from the reactions taking place. Grunting into his toothbrush, Cole began to rub the bar of soap over his painful body, electricity following and bursting the suds. He could barely take it as he tried to cover every area, but he was beginning to reach his limit. The only worse thing that could happen than the sparks was when the sparks stopped. He could draw too much attention, but he could see the sparks lessen as his vision blurred. Knowing he was as clean as he could safely get, he jumped out of the shower and tried to dry his body before it got worse. He normally wouldn't go in that long, but he didn't wont to smell for his first day of married life.

Steadying his self on the sink, he waited for the darkness to wash over. Slowly, his vision became clear again. He quickly turned the dial back, flinching from the water as it stung his hand.

Drying the hand off, he looked at the shaver socket in the wall, he decided he had to take a little if he could confront Trish. Checking he had a dry, if a very pink and sore, hand, he placed it next to the socket, as he let his energy seep into it. Searching through the wires, he sensed the spark and pulled on it, just lightly enough to take the edge of his pain.

He smirked as he remembered back, about three years ago, when he could only take huge amounts of electricity at a time, blacking out power sources across the building at times, as the single thin blue arc entered Cole's hand. Priding in his control, Cole decided he had taken enough, his skin becoming a lighter shade of pink.

He turned to face the mirror, he began to rub his chin, the shower had burnt off most of the hair, like on his scalp, but it was still enough to warrant shaving. Picking up the hotel's razor, he cleaned the rest of his face of any follicles. Smiling at his clean face, he paced back to the bedroom. Cole's favourite jeans were under a pile of clothes that had been removed from the bag, but the events of last night had cut the sorting off. Pulling them out, he threw the dark green pair on with one of the grass coloured shirts Trish had bought him.

Relaxing into an armchair facing the bed, he thought back over the last twenty four hours. Alden's words had echoed through Zeke, he wasn't alone in the world, there were others like him. Cole knew he couldn't hope for his powers to just go away, so maybe he could at least get some answers. He searched in the pile of wedding clothes, pulling out the package. Quietly, he unfolded the wrapping paper that covered it, disposing the brown paper into his pocket. It was a fairly small book, with the words:

**Philosophy and Self-Understanding: The guide to unleashing all that you can be**

emblazoned in gold text across a plain blue cover. Cole turned it over, but there was no description on the back or author for that matter. He thumbed through, it was mostly a combination of quotes and religious stuff that he didn't immediately understand. Meditation popped up a few times, till he reached page eighty two, where it contained a post-it note and a single quote. He looked at the note first, it read: **Warehouse 2, St John's Street, The Warren. Monday 1:00 PM**. They were giving him a week to meet them. Cole turned back to the page, reading the quote:

**"Every man is guilty of the good he did not do." **

— **Voltaire **

'_Hmph' _Just what Cole needed, they were nuts as well. He wouldn't be able to do anything for a week anyway, he had a honeymoon to enjoy. Cole pocketed the book again and headed for the door. Maybe it would be clearer after breakfast.


	3. Entrance

**InFamous: The Wrong Choices For The Right Reason**

**Chapter 3: Entrance.**

An inFamous Story

By The Vegna

Rating: (T)

* * *

Disclaimer: The main characters of this story are from the video game **inFamous** and therefore they are all owned by **Sucker Punch**. Others are my own original characters.

* * *

Catch up:_ Cole and Trish have been left to happily enjoy their honeymoon, as they start married life. However, Alden's words have been wedged into Cole's mind, offering knowledge about his powers. The gift he left contained a time and place, but no information on what Cole will find there. As the honeymoon ends, Cole and Trish have decided what to do._

* * *

Cole grunted as he lifted the last case into the doorway. The living room hadn't changed at all since he had left for the wedding over a week ago. The floor boards were covered in a thin layer of dust, it was evident that not even Zeke had let himself in during their honeymoon. Cole rubbed his hands over the cheap white-washed walls, feeling the familiar bumps, whilst walking towards the red sofa that occupied the centre of the room. He glanced at the hands of the wooden clock above the TV.  
Just past noon.

He stopped just past it, leaning through the lone doorway into the master bedroom. Trish was napping on top of the large, soft bed, the week had been exciting and tiring in more ways than one. He let her rest, slowly closing the door and returning to the the bag, he made his way to the front door, locking it and capturing the pile of letters that had grown since the wedding. Most were late good-luck letters, however underneath the notes of kindness hid the inevitable, growing electric bills. Leaving the jumble of paper on the lamp table. Moving back to the sofa, Cole rested his head and feet on opposite arms of his own personal napping spot, shifting into his usual grooves.

Cole sighed in satisfaction. Checking his immediate area, he pulled the book from his jeans pocket, unfolding the page corner to continue his study of its contents.

**Many cultures believe in a life energy that the human body contains, known as Chakra or Qi or various other names. This energy is available to all, but only a very select, trained few are able to control it, shape it to their will. These people are able to become conduits of life energy, able to perform miracles such as healing the sick or boasting fists of iron. To control your own energy is to unlock your true potential, but the path is a long one. To begin your own path, you must first master your own breathing.**

'Cole?' Trish called.

Cole leapt from his slouch, stuffing the book back into his pocket. Trish was leaning in the bedroom doorway, directly behind where Cole had been resting his head. 'You're reading that book again, aren't you?' She stated. She walked slowly to Cole, taking his rough hand and kissed it. 'You're ready to go meet them?'

Cole moved closer, gripping her hand. 'I'm going to be fine. Zeke said he'll come along and keep an eye on me.' The second Trish had agreed to let him go, she demanded that Cole take back up.

'It's not that. You don't even know these people.' 'I wish there was some other way. But these are the only people who could help us.'

'But they could be planning to kidnap you or worse.' her voice began to shake, as did her hand.

Cole slowly brought his arms around her, holding Trish close. Trish pulled herself closer to her husband, gripping his shirt. ''s_hush' _Nothing is going to happen to me, it's just for a talk. You hear me?' Trish nodded into his chest. 'Hey.' Cole pulled Trish away, placing his hands on her face, her expression pained. 'Look at me. I'm going to be fine, ok?'Cole comforted. Trish began to smile again, her brown eyes relaxed as they stared into Cole's light blue. _'sniff'_ 'Ok.'

'Ok.' Cole glanced at the clock on the wall, the larger hand was leaning towards the quarter past sign. 'I've got to go now if I want to make the train.' Trish nodded, holding his hand as they walked to the front door. With a last kiss, she let go. Cole tried to form a comforting smile, as she finally closed the door and turned the lock.

Cole turned and moved towards the brick stairs, two apartments down, fighting his urge to walk back. As he descended the hard steps, he patted the book in his leg pocket, wondering what the point of Alden's gift was. When he had shown it to Trish, she had treated it with the same demeanour that Cole had for public pools. With Fear. He had to explain that it could mean the end of his short circuiting events for ever, before she began to calm down, but he could tell without reading her that she still didn't trust these people. Hell, he didn't trust them either, but it was either this or sticking to his regime of hydrophobia. That time it rained for three weeks were amongst the worst in his life. Plus he liked to be able to have the option of watching TV without someone else holding the remote and being able to stand within a yard of the screen and being able to not blow-up the screen when he whenever gets emotional over the football.

As he opened the door out into the street, Cole returned his hand to his side. The honks of angry drivers that normally filled the street, were noticeably vacant with the hum of a few passing motorists. He set off into a jog, passing the TV store and sending a ripple of static across the dozen screens facing the window. The perplexed teenagers watched as he began to increase speed, trying to avoid their stares. The thump-thump of Cole's own feet was all he wanted to hear, not their guesses at the spontaneous loss of signal. The metal stairs approached Cole, leaping onto the first step, then the third, the fifth, not breaking his stride. As he reached the top, he looked into the smattering of waiting passengers.

A familiar set of Elvis sunglasses stood out from the crowd of sensibly clothed citizens, drawing closer to him until Zeke's enthusiastic arm grabbed Cole's own. 'Hey man! Thought you weren't gonna make your own train.' Despite his attempt, Zeke's face betrayed his feelings. Cole could see his usual smile was empty, those old glasses were probably just so he would have to look directly at him. With a sigh, Cole returned his own effort of 'I'm sure you'd just be trying to sell the driver something. I'd be quicker if I walked.' As they both let out a half laugh, the El train screeched into the station.

The two joined the small inflowing crowd into the rusted carriage, finding themselves seats. The compartment was quiet, beside a pair of elderly men complain about how they were uncomfortable, and the friends felt like leaving it that way. Cole rested his head in his hands, as the train began to rattle onward again. Tilting his head, he watched the concrete buildings flicker past.

* * *

'Do you really think he'll come,' Alden ignored the comment, resting into the black chair with a smile. 'He may not have believed you. He may have even felt threatened.'

'Oh, he was hanging on my every word. He'll be here.'

'And if he doesn't join us?' The figure drew closer to the oak desk, leaning towards it.

'I doubt we'll have to stop him like the others. He has too much to lose.' Alden reached into his waistcoat pocket, pulling out his chain-watch.

'If you say so.'

Alden returned the watch. 'As much as I appreciate your protectiveness, it will be unnecessary. Our second gift will be more than adequate in gaining his support.' He pressed the switch on, facing the speaker. 'Jane, my dear. Can you make sure you will be there to greet him?' The speaker crackled into life.

'Yes, Mr Tate. Do you want me to use the bag?'

'Yes please. Take Jak with you, just in case. Thank you, Jane.' Removing his finger from the switch, Alden rested his wrinkled hands on the wood. The figure moved closer to rest on the desk, facing towards from the old man.

'I just hope he's as good as you say he is. One bad egg would ruin us.'

'If anything,' Alden grinned, 'He could be the one that will help us realize our dreams.'

* * *

'Here we are.' The warehouse was much less than either of them had expected. It stood about two stories tall, with broken windows lining below the roof. The iron double-doors looked rusted shut, as patches of brown crust covered it.  
Cole checked the address, welded onto the front door. **Warehouse 2, St John's Street, The Warren.** It was definitely the place. Zeke tugged on a corroded handlebar, but the door wouldn't move.

'So, Cole. What now? These guys tell you where they left the spare key?'

'Knock?' Cole rapped the metal door as hard as he could, shards on rust shaking off.

A whirling of gears echoed from the inside, the iron entrance smoothly slid into the sides of the building, revealing a man and a woman standing side by side.

The woman was dressed like she was ready for a business meeting, a simply grey jacket and shin-high skirt combination, her light brown hair tied into a tight bun. In her pale hands rested a black, cloth bag. The man dwarfed all three of them, his head another foot taller than Cole's. The giant was built like a tank, his white shirt strained not to tear, made further imposing by the collection of white scars that littered his arms and face.

The lady stepped forward, handing the bag to the frowning hulk. Inspecting the slight dent Cole had made in the iron, she noted. 'Impressive, but Mr. Tate didn't ask that you bring any friends. He will have to stay outside.' Removing her finger from the mark to point at Zeke, with a librarian-esc expression. The man gave Zeke a glare to emphasis the point. Cole moved in front of the woman and Zeke. 'I'm not going anywhere with you, without someone I trust with me. He goes too or I'm leaving.' Zeke smiled and walked to Cole's side, dropping his glasses to return a look to the scowling titan.

The lady moved a finger to her ear, pausing for moment, then nodding with an 'Ok, sir.' She motioned the two inside, as the man pressed an unseen switch, restarting with whirling and sliding the doors to their original position. The bare bulbs that hung from the roof revealed that the inside was filled with wooden crates, some as large as Cole, others bigger than trucks. All of them were lined up to form an obvious path, towards the end of the warehouse. Cole peered, as he faintly made out the end of the structure, but he couldn't see anything besides the flat wall.

'I'm afraid that you two will have to wear a bag each. We can't let you know our location, for the time being, until we can trust you.' The large man had been carrying a second, brown bag. Zeke removed his glasses with a sigh, nodding to Cole with a wink. Cole returned the gesture, as the bag dropped over his eyes.

Dark cloth was covering Cole's head, but he was glad the bag wasn't too thick that he could still breathe easily. He signalled Zeke with a cough to make sure he was fine. A muffled _Coff _came back. Cole was glad that they couldn't see his face, as he was now smiling. They may have blocked one method of sight, but Cole had a second.

Closing his eyes, he slowly spread out a wave of his charge. At first there was nothing, then a tiny dot of lightning appeared just beside him, outside the bag.  
Then below it, a square of voltage below the first. Zeke's phone gave Cole a clear point to use judge from.  
He guessed the tiny one must be the headset of some kind, the woman talked into. A sharp push in the back told Cole to begin moving, as his wave showed him more and more of the room.  
Power cables began to shine brightly, their route through the walls perfectly clear to Cole. The light bulbs coalesced above him, each with its own tiny spark. The route they were taking was pretty much the same all the way down to the end of the warehouse, though about two hundred yards away and a little to the right, Cole saw a what could've been a room as more cables were connected to it, forming a box shape with their edges of lightning.

Sure enough, by the time they had nearly past the box, Cole felt two large hands twist his direction of travel, pointing him in that direction. After a few steps, the earpiece light stopped, followed by the hands holding him still.  
A gruff 'Now?' behind Cole was all heard for a few moments. Then the pressure of the cloth left his head. Cole stopped the charge and opened his eyes. The crates were stacked all around them except for directly behind and in front, blocking any idea of where they were in relation to the door. A trick that would've worked on most people, but not Cole.  
In front of the group was a single metal door minus a handle, with a key card reader built into the wall beside it. Zeke and Cole watched, as the woman pulled out a card from her pocket and swiped it. With a green light and a _'beep'_ the door opened inward. The sound of people and movement lightly touched Cole's ears, walking through the door way into a staircase.  
The sound growing louder whilst he descended, Zeke placing his Elvis glasses back on his face. At the bottom, stood the wizened figure of Alden Tate, resting slightly on his cane.

The sound appeared to be coming from the set of wooden double doors, placed behind him. The woman gasped. 'Mr Tate, I didn't mean to take so long. We were just a little slower with the both of them.' Alden chuckled, 'I assure you, that isn't the reason I am here. I merely wished to introduce them properly to us, right from the start.' The pair of attendants nodded, walking through the wooden doors.

Alden had opted for a dark green, business look complete with tie and waistcoat, his black shoes shined brightly. Alden moved closer towards his guest. 'I'm so glad you could make it, Cole.' He reached for Cole's hand, trying to shake it, but Cole moved his hand away. Crestfallen, Alden returned the hand to his cane. He turned to face Zeke. 'Ah, and you've brought a friend as well. We welcome all those who will aid our cause.' Zeke tried not to look directly at the old man, glancing at Cole instead.

'I'm here, Tate. What's all this about?'

'All in good time, Cole. However, before you two go any further, I need you to both swear, literally, on your lives that you will not tell a soul beyond these walls, except for life partners.'

'Why?' Zeke objected.

'Because, if you wish your friend to be able to live a normal life. Free of persecution of what he is, then you'll need to keep quiet about it.' Alden was now scowling, his hands gripping the cane even tighter.

Cole turned to face his friend. 'You can leave right now, Zeke. I'm not gonna force you to lie Sarah or anyone.'

Zeke shook his head. Taking off his sun-glasses, he looked Cole dead in the eye. 'No way I'm my best man alone in there, man. I'm goin' with you,' With a chuckle, he placed the glasses back. 'Any way, I've been waiting all my live to be part of a real conspiracy.

'_Heh_ 'You mean like _DARPA?_'

'Yeah, man. Just like DARPA.'

Alden lightly tapped his cane against the concrete floor. 'Touching, gentlemen. Well then.' Alden turned towards the doors, motioning them to move. 'Welcome to the **First Sons**.'

The room was about a hundred yards wide and possibly even further long, illuminated with bars of halogen bulbs. The walls were painted a soft sky blue and the ground was covered in a thick green carpet, almost fooling Cole into believing they were outside. What was more confusing were the people, just ordinary people.  
There were children playing on a play-set surrounded by watchful parents, there was a group of people preparing some sort of pasta dish that they were handing out. Even halfway down, the huge watcher from earlier was giving a martial arts class, to a group of energetic, young men. It was just like an average Saturday, condensed into one large room.

'Cole. Look.' Zeke directed towards the play pen. A toddler was there, but he was see-through, Cole could see straight at the slide right behind the child. What was stranger was that the child's father picked him up and was giving a very obvious 'that's my boy' to his translucent son, with cooing from his mother beside him. Then Cole looked around again, one of the spoons was stirring itself, as a chef motioned with his hand whilst looking in a cupboard, facing in the other direction.

'What the hell is goin' on here, man?' Zeke exclaimed.

Alden looked disappointed. 'What's _going on_ is that these people are living a normal life. Free where they can be who they are, without fear of what the uneducated may do.'

'They're all...like me.' Cole was dumbfounded,

'Well, yes and no, Cole. Many people who are here are all also the family or supporters of people like us, like that father by the play pen. Hasn't got an ounce of the gift in his blood, but his wife and son, Tara and Adam, both do and he's willing to stay with them, regardless of his difference. People like him deserve to be here just as much as those with gifts.' Cole watched the father bounce his semi-clear son in his arms, both of them smiling.

Zeke turned to Alden. 'I see what ya wanted us to keep so secret, but what I'm not seein' is why.' Alden raised a hand up towards the inquisitor. Zeke felt his glasses rise up, slightly off his nose. Quickly, he grabbed the back down.

Alden swayed on his cane, steadying his self with both hands.  
'Now imagine that in the hands of an adolescent or even a gifted toddler, what they may see as insignificant, others would see a huge barrier between the two of them.'  
He now held a hand out as a fist.  
'History has shown us that whenever the status quo race is faced with a new one, the uneducated, the trigger-happy and those who just want to shift the blame, have always targeted them.  
Imagine the panic if just one criminal emerged from our kind, the mass fear that we could crush them with a thought. Pick one, the point is that until the world is ready to accept us, we have to keep ourselves secret in case of the repercussions it could create.'

Cole was facing Alden to now. 'I have one question, Alden. The whole reason that I came here was to know, can you remove my powers?'

'What! Follow me, boy.' Alden face was now scrunched into a dark, wrinkled scowl. The statement must've really affected Alden, Cole realized, as he was moving at stride that the pair had to jog to keep up with old man. Passing the training session, Zeke sneaked a look as the hulk jumped onto a student's shoulders, bring them both to the ground.

They soon crossed the room, Alden grumbling throughout. The only path into the wall being a large corridor, lined with blue doors on either side of walls. After a while, the doors stopped at T-intersection, Alden stopping at the lone, white one that stood opposite them. Alden ignored the speaker beside, walking straight in, sitting himself behind the large oak desk that filled almost a quarter of the room. Alden depressed a switch beside a small speaker. 'Samuel, bring it in  
please.'

A voice buzzed back. 'Right now?'

'As soon as you can.' Alden removed the finger, he rested his forehead in his hands and sighed. 'Now that we won't disturb the others,' He looked up at Cole, presenting the available chair to him. Cole chose to stand. 'Why do you want to remove your gifts?'

'It's as you said. People would panic if they saw what I am.'

'Yes, but you can learn to control your powers.'

'How do you control getting zapped every time you take shower? How do you stop the eventual build up, when you try to suppress it for weeks before the bolts fly out of your hand, nearly killing your loved ones? Even if I figured out how to use them, I'd make such a mess people would have to notice me.'

Zeke moved forward towards the desk 'I though Cole was supposed to be give the chance of a free live?'

'But not like this!' Alden's white teeth bared themselves. 'This is quitting on a once in a lifetime prize that many would gladly kill for.'

'Well they can have it, if It means I can have an easier life.'

'Did you even read that book I gave, as Kennedy said: **"Don't pray for easy lives, but to be stronger men."'**

'Kennedy wasn't talking about being a human power station!'

A knock behind them turned all of their heads, cutting the tension. A young man entered carrying a black box. He was dressed similar to Alden, but sans the jacket and he wore grey trainers instead. He rested the box on the table in front of Alden, moving to stand next to him. Alden took the man's hand and held it tightly, facing him, then the pair. 'Cole, I'd like you to meet Samuel. My son.'


	4. Some Answers

**InFamous: The Wrong Choices For The Right Reason**

**Chapter 4: Some Answers.**

An inFamous Story

By The Vegna

Rating: (T)

* * *

Disclaimer: The main characters of this story are from the video game **inFamous** and therefore they are all owned by **Sucker Punch**. Others are my own original characters.

* * *

Catch up: _Cole's decision to meet Alden has unveiled to him the __**First Sons**__, a strange group hiding people like him for their own safety. As Cole questions about the removal of his powers, the wizened man leads him and Zeke to an office. There he introduces his son, Samuel Tate._

* * *

The son stood beside his father, giving a creased look at Cole. As his father, his face was round and he shared Alden's brown eyes and shaven face, but his youth took away any other similarities.  
His posture was relaxed, resting against the wall behind him and Alden, whilst his build was gently touched the waistcoat. His clothes were similar to Alden's but less kempt, along with black gloved hands as opposed to Alden's bare ones. His brown hair was thin, leaving the impression that it had recent grown out of a buzz cut.  
As he saw Cole's observations, Samuel shifted his head towards the desk, returning Cole's attention to Alden and the locked box between them.

Alden pushed the box towards the pair, Zeke taking a cautious step back. 'Cole, we have a solution to your power surges that don't require you to perform such a ... hasty action. This is that solution.'  
Cole didn't move from his spot, he just glared. With a growl, he stated, 'I don't want your solution, I want to be free.' He pushed the box back. Alden sighed; Samuel remained expressionless, watching his father.  
'You're freer than you think, Cole. And impatient.' Alden turned the box to face him. 'Will you at least let me tell you, our one and only solution?' he asked. Cole turned to Zeke, his large friend giving him a nod in support. 'Ok.'

'Excellent.' Alden shifted the numbers on the lock quickly, the metal rod snapping out. Slowly lifting the lid, he presented the contents to a leaning Cole and Zeke.

Inside rested a small leather wrist strap, placed atop it was a rubber cube. Cole accused the old man, 'What the hell is that supposed to be?'

'A little wristband, that's your plan?' Zeke asked, picking the strap from out of its box.

Samuel shifted 'That wristband is the best method there is, for your friend to ever be able to swim again.' Moving forward, he took the leather from Zeke's large fingers, with a gloved hand. He turned its underside to face Cole, showing a small steel ring that sat bellow the cube and leather. 'Your problems with building up too much electricity, right?' Cole nodded, Samuel pointed at the circle. 'Well, inside the cube, is contained a super-small, super capacitor. It'll take all the spare juice you've got, until you can jump in the sea and hug a dolphin without killing it or yourself. The ring's so you can put in and take it all straight from your wrist at any time. Pretty cool, huh?'

Cole stared at the tiny square in disbelief, 'And you're just giving it to me?'

Alden smiled, 'Yes.'

'Why?'

'Well, I'm sure we both agree that you not destroying buildings with lightning, is a plus for everyone involved. Besides, we need to keep our kind as secret as possible. And because, whether or not you believe it, I am an generous man. It's a free gift for coming here today, take it.' Samuel tossed the leather back to Cole.  
'Feel free to try in on for size.'

Cole turned the wristband over, looking at its plain design. Cautiously, he poked the metalic ring, feeding a small spark into it. The cube ate it without any reaction. 'I'll give it a proper use later,' Cole told the younger man, pocketing the device.

Alden leaned towards him 'Now Cole, I'm sure you'd like a talk on why you're here today?'

'It's because I'm a freak.' Alden's expression turned to one of pain, whilst his son's changed to anger.

'If you want to know a single thing from me, never use that word whilst you're in my home, Cole. Never. Now, what's your first question?' Cole didn't pause.

'Why the hell can I shoot lightning from my hands?'

'Hrmm, honestly Cole? We haven't an idea why we have these gifts. I mean sure, we can track our kind, know the power of our kind, but why? It'd take another hundred years before we figure it out, but for now we're guessing something in evolution sparked this random change in our DNA, though we do know for certain that it is genetic.'

'Ok then, what are I?'

'We've chosen the name _'conduit' _for what we are, its means 'to channel' as we channel our gifts to their effects. We also know that conduit gifts occur earlier in relation to the number conduits that they are near regularly.' Alden chortled 'That's likely the reason why a two year old has learned to use his powers before you. '  
_'Hah'_ 'And how many _conduits_ are there?'

'Oh, the numbers are growing, some haven't even displayed any power yet. Around one hundred down here, maybe twenty thousand in all of northern America.'

'And nobody knows?'

'Our bases are spread across the states, we take in any and all who need help. So far, we have managed to reach them before the government could find out.'

Zeke moved towards the desk, 'I'm sorry, but how do you know they ain't figured you out already, I mean **First Sons** buildings across the states must attract a couple government check-ups?'

'Those crates you saw? Officially, we are a warehousing and transporting company known as '**Channelling Enterprises**', with underground homes for all workers to stay active, twenty four-seven.' Alden smiled at Zeke's retraction.

'You've got this all figure out, haven't you?' Cole looked at Alden curiously, 'I'm guessing that you didn't do this by yourself.'

_'Heh heh'_ 'Of course not, the **First Sons **have existed for hundreds of years. Forever outcasts to the populous, until my father, Richard Tate.'

Alden turned a photo frame on his desk, revealing a black and white image of his father. The man was around forty years old, his hair beginning to thin, though he's face was still smooth. Face shape was obviously a Tate trait, though his thin moustache changed the look slightly. The eyes behind the glasses, were as bright as Alden's had been when Cole met him, radiating his will.

'He made the **First Sons** what it is today, raised me to be gentle and listen to its members, as I hope to have taught my son.' With a sigh, he returned the image to its place. 'He was brilliant, gifted in power and mind. You know he even led our key science project, right from the start. He even wrote that book I gave you.' Cole slowly felt his pocket for the familiar bump, Alden didn't notice his movement.

Alden put his arms forward, across the desk. Looking Cole in the eye, he asked, 'So Cole, I've answered to your questions. Do you wish to join the First Sons, your friend Zeke is also entitled to join and bring any skills he has as well.' Zeke mouth was agape, 'Don't look so surprised. I've seen your courage to stay with your friend, despite all this. Plus a good handyman is hard to come by.'

'You'd just hire me like that?' Zeke removed his glasses to look straight at Alden.

'You know all that Cole does. It'd be the happiest way, for all, to keep you from talking, if we gave you a five figure salary to keep you happy about it.' He rolled open a desk drawer to his left, taking two pieces of paper from it. 'Here's **Channelling Enterprises' **official worker's detail, the name and job description is the only difference from what you'll be getting here.' The pieces slowly moved from his wrinkled hand across to suspend in front of Zeke and Cole. They grabbed a copy each from the air in front of them. Cole kept his in his pocket, whilst Zeke began to thumb through it.

'Is this the tour then?'Cole asked the attentive man.

Alden slowly rose from his chair, his son following suit from the wall. 'Sadly, yes. Samuel will take you back to the entrance.' He extended a smile and a shaking hand towards Cole, 'It was a pleasure to talk to you, Cole.'

With a forced smile, Cole shook it, 'You're welcome.'

'And you, Zeke.'

'Erm...thanks.'

'Just call us when you've decided. We will explain your job duties then. Now if you excuse me, I have another event to attend to.' With that, he strode out, the sound of his cane quickly fading.

Samuel motioned to the door, 'Let's get going then.' They returned to the corridor, Samuel leading the pair back towards the large hall, Cole's mind turning over Alden's words. 'Hey, Cole.' Zeke tapped the pamphlet in front of him, 'You get dental for the family too. These guys get everything.'  
_hrm _'You're really considering joining?'

* * *

'You're really considering joining?' Trish stared in disbelief. 'They live underground, for Christ's sake!'

'Trish, I'm not running to sign up, but I'm saying we aren't going to make the money we need, if I stay as a deliveryman. They couldn't pay me enough unless I ran the place.' Cole held the paper towards her, but she slapped it to the floor.

'We'll find a way, there's got to be another way.'

Cole sank into the aged sofa, rubbing his temples. He knew that she was more worried about him, than whatever the **First** **Sons** wanted. 'Even if I was promoted AND got a second job, we'd have enough to last a couple months. According to how much it took my folks to raise me, we'd never have for the kid and us both to get by on.'

'We'll think of something. We'll be fine. The hospital will be paying me bonus maternity pay.'

'Maternity pay for a nurse won't pay enough.'

'You said that they were going to promote you, at the mailers?'

Cole turned his head away from her gaze, 'They won't. I asked Dolman for a raise, but he said _the credit crunch is tough on everyone, so it'll take time before that's possible, Cole. So sorry._'

'How could you lie?' Trish slumped into the armchair behind her.

'I couldn't tell you before the wedding, it was supposed to be your perfect day.'

'Then what, Cole? What are we going to do?'

'I...I just don't know.' Despair began to grip Cole. He was supposed to be able take care of his wife and child, it was what he promised in front of everyone. The **First** **Sons** were his only way out from the pit he was sinking into.  
Trish picked up the leaflet and moved next to him. He pulled her closer, letting her head rest on his chest. Neither of them moved, the silence filling the space between them. She listened to his strong heartbeat, her resentment slowly drifting away. Cole rubbed his hand on his wife's dark hair slowly, as she began to stir.

'Careful, Cole.' _heh_ 'I don't want to get the static shock look again.' With a smile, Cole brought the cube strap out of his pocket.

'That's not going to be a problem anymore.'

'Huh.' Trish looked curiously at the leather. Cole moved it closer, presenting it to her.

'They gave me a little gift. A battery, for my waste energy.'

'They just gave you something like that?'

'It's best for everyone if I don't light up the neighbourhood anymore. They don't seem to be bad people. Weird, but not bad.' Cole began to gently feed the cube energy, trying to keep the flow small.

Trish turned to look at the pamphlet, reading the back page. 'Did, you know, any flash red?'

'Not a dot, they don't want to hurt me. They even hired Zeke for his boy scout moves.' He cut the flow, hugging his wife gently. She nuzzled into him, turning a page.  
'So...they get dental?'

* * *

Alden placed the phone back onto its rest, he turned to Samuel across the desk. 'Not a bad result. An engineer and a T-1 in one conversation. Anna will have to be pleased about this.' He stirred and took a sip of his tea, watching his son.

Samuel sneered at his father, resting his head on one hand. 'I think she'll see it the same way as me. This is a pretty sneaky way to finish the project, Dad. One's broke, the other's a conspiracy fanatic. Like they were gonna say no.'

'You will understand one day, Samuel, it took years of searching and persuasion to build our family.' He frowned at his son. 'You take it for granted how hard it was to gain new members when we had a history of mad men. My father saw this, as do I and so will you.'

Samuel grunted back. He stood up to depart. 'He gets to leave though, like everyone else, right?'

'I'll be sure to bring it up when we next see him,' taking another sip.

'I hope so.'

* * *

'God, I haven't driven in years, Zeke. Was it always this slow?' He punched the horn with the other forty, disgruntled drivers of the streets morning rush hour.

'_haha'_ 'I guess the limo ride didn't give ya a real feel for Empire City's roads.' Quietly, Zeke thanked the traffic, not entirely secure on Cole's skills at high speeds. 'By the way, how come the engine didn't blow when you got in the limo.'

'Really far away from the engine.'

'Ah, well at least your eyesore cube works fine.' The strap was firmly clasped around Cole's left wrist, he hadn't seen it off him since Zeke had talked to him about joining the **First Sons**. He didn't plan on Cole going anywhere dangerous without backup, whether or not he said it looked safe.  
It could've been worse for either of them though, Zeke was so glad that Sarah had taken it better than Trish apparently did, he loved that she was a conspiracy nut too. Resting his head against the dash board, he watched the dark-tinted scenery slowly pass by as he recognised the route to the warehouse.

Before long, they parked in an employee spot, beside a rust covered **Channelling Enterprises** emblazoned on the side of the building.  
Knocking on the familiar front, they were greeted by the secretarial woman, sans bags and the bald man from earlier.  
This time, their appearance had apparently earned a short, half smile, before guiding them through the warehouse with their sight sustained. Cole tried not to smirk or move too quickly, as he could already tell the route on his own.

Zeke removed his shades as they began the dimly-lit march, taking in the boxes. 'You keep anything in these things?' pointing to the crates with his thumb. She continued to look straight ahead, 'Our cover company delivers all sorts of objects for various companies. They know what's in there. Don't!'  
Zeke quickly moved his curious hand away from the crate. He moved it to his pocket, wondering how much of this belonged to the **First** **Sons** themselves. The straight walk finally took its sharp right turn, after passing at least ten identical paths on either side, Zeke moving his shades back into their regular spot as they approached the steel door.

'_Beep'_, the door opened in front of them, the familiar imposing figure was waiting for them on the other side of the doorway. He let them through, unharassed, but the smooth side of his face was smiling.  
The woman gestured towards him. 'Mr Faraday here, will be giving you two your initiative training today.' And without a second look, she descended the stairs, leaving Zeke nervous.  
He yelled down the steps, 'What the hell is that supposed to mean?'

'It means if you want to stay here, you'll have to be able to take care of yourself, in case of hostile environments.' Growled the man called Faraday.

'This wasn't in the pamphlet?' Zeke argued, presenting his copy from his jacket pocket.

'Page four.' The smooth side was still smiling.

Zeke hurried flicked open the paper, scanning the page. His eyes stopped at the phrase '**danger pay', **scrunching the paper back into the jacket, with a 'Crap.'

_Heh_ 'Sorry if it's too scary for you, Dunbar. We'll start you off easy, now let's go.'

They followed Faraday down towards the large hall, however the doors opened to an almost completely different room. The faux sky and earth was still there, but all of the cooking areas and children's play areas, even the people, had all been removed.  
Instead sat in the middle of the hall was a small, spherical object, attached to rods and meters, it was being tinkered with by a group of people wearing white lab coats. Strangely, they were also wearing black rubber gloves, boots and aprons, some even carrying suitcases or first aid boxes beside them.

Zeke noticed that a woman in a green coat was directing them, pointing at a part of the blue machine which two assistants would then attend to. She noticed the small group, removing a pair of dark goggles to greet them. She was a short blond woman, her hair cut ear-high so nothing touched her shoulders. The goggles had hidden a pair of crisp green eyes, as bright as Alden's, though they showed only excitability, rather than desire. Her toothy grin was much less intimidating, from the hungry or dark looks Cole had been receiving the past week.

With a soft shake of the hand, 'Anna Krozka, pleasure to meet you, Coole, and you Zeke. I'll be taking some of zeh preliminary tests of your abilities.'

'Erm, okay.' Cole was gently directed next to one of the rods, jutting from the sphere.

'Please stand on zeh rubber mats. We don't want to lose any energy by grounding, do we? Oh, and ze storage cube.' Anna handed Zeke a pair of goggles and boots of his own, gathering her colleagues to the device as he put them on. 'Okay Coole, give it all you've got.' The scientific goggles all faced the energy meters on the side of the sphere. Zeke tensed up, watching his friend stare at the rod. Cole placed his hand on the device, slowly pushing the energy through his fingers, a tiny bolt passed out his palm. The meter barely moved, though the scientists watched expectantly.

Cole coughed slightly, cutting the flow and turning the heads back towards him. 'What is it?' Anna asked.

'I don't know how to do it any bigger.' The scientists started to murmur, whilst Zeke let go of his breath.

Faraday just shook his head, turning to Anna, 'Help him out, I got tests of my own.'

'Fine' she nodded, turning to a self-conscious Cole. 'Alden told me you've arced electricity before, shorting out fuses every couple months.' He looked down to her focused expression.

'Yeah, but it was by accident, I've never tried to deliberately zap anything before.' For the first time in his life, Cole wished he knew how to use his powers, looking at his rough hands.

_Sigh_ Her expression relaxed 'Don't worry, I'll show you how to do it, a little.' She stood beside Cole, pulling the sleeves on her coat up, showing her pale arms. 'Do feel your electricity, when you don't use it?'

'Yeah, it's like a dull buzz in me. Not annoying, but there.'

'Okay Coole, feel zat buzz inside you.'  
Cole felt it, it stirred all around his body.

'Now feel it moving, its running down your arm.'  
Cole push at it with his mind, it was feeling warmer down his arms.

'Now focus it, it is building in your palm'.  
His right palm began to crackle, painless bolts moved between his fingers, Cole held it back from escaping.

'Now release it into ze poole, in zree'.  
Anna began to step back from the glowing hand, placing her googles back on. 'Two.'  
Pointing at the meters, her assistants moved to it. 'One.'  
Cole's hand was sparking onto the floor. 'Now!'

HAH! Cole threw his hand towards the pole, a bright blue arc continued the flow, twisting and connecting the metal and Cole. Cole forced the power through his arm, keeping the flow going as the cackling lines fed into the machine.  
'Keep it going man! You're doing great.' Zeke called encouragingly, as he watched the meters rocket.

Cole kept pushing every drop of power he could, ridding his body of its dangerous stores. The buzz had left his legs entirely, though he still forced the blue bolts to grow in ferocity, convulsing across his arm. As the stillness moved up to his chest, Cole's legs began to shake, steadying his right arm with his left. The arcs slowly began to shrink, retracting towards only his palm. The buzz had left him, all he felt now was the throbbing head ache.  
'Okay Coole, you can stop.'  
Thankful, he cut the lightning as his legs gave way under him. Cole fell backward, bouncing his shaved head against the rubber.

'Cole?' Zeke called to his silent friend. A short assistant moved towards Cole, opening his first aid box to reveal a defibrillator.

'NO! What have you bastards done?' He tried to move towards his friend, but a strong hand held Zeke's shoulder. He turned to see a frowning Faraday shaking his head at him. 'Just let them do their thing.' Zeke watched as the man rubbed the paddles, place them on either side of Cole's right arm. 'What the-?'

'Clear.' Cole's hand jumped, followed quickly by the rest of Cole, surprising the attendant.

'Christ, that's better!' Cole rubbed his smooth head, the headache was softer but still a little hazy.

Anna looked judgingly at the startled friend. 'Like we'd kill him, zis way's just better zan any coffee we've got.' She walked towards the dazed man, waving at him to gain his attention. 'Impressive, Coole. Your total output was over 10 gigajoules, zough I'm sure zat zat figure will increase over time. Come on, here.'

With surprising strength for her size, Anna picked up Cole by the shoulder and lifted him onto his feet. 'It'll pass, give it a while. I'm my zoughts are correct, you subconsciously absorb small amounts of electrical energy, so you should stand next to ze sphere. It will help you quicker.'

Massaging his shoulder, Cole moved towards the sphere as Anna returned to the results. Remembering the cube, he quickly brought it to his hand, draining the relatively small charge that he had gathered inside it. His head cleared, as the cube soon emptied its precious contents into his palm.

With a thought, Cole turned. 'That help you gave me, are you a conduit too?' he asked the analysing woman.  
She turned her head with a sly grin, raising her left hand that was carrying a pen. With a ripple across the skin, the hand vanished, pen with it, leaving only an empty, but taught coat sleeve.

Anna wave the empty sleeve at Cole, demonstrating its complete effect. 'T-1 Cloaker, zey put me down as. Zough, to be honest, how much more useful is a person who is completely invisible, if zey can't see when zey are invisible.' Her hand rippled back into vision, returning to writing down her findings.

'You can't see when you use your power?' Cole queried.

'Well, if I bend ze light so I can't be seen, zen what light is supposed to go to my eyes.' _Heh_ 'Even a T-1, like me, hasn't figured out how to go around as two little black dots only. Zough, I'll figure out a way around it anyway.' She tapped the side of her head, eyes still glued to the meters. 'I'm zinking goggles will be ze way.'

Nodding, Cole looked around the device, searching for his large chum. 'Did you see where Zeke went?'

'I zink Jak is giving him his own test.' Pointing towards the other side of the sphere. Cole shifted around, to spot his friend and the other man on a set of foam mats. Zeke and Faraday when putting on mouth guards and rapping bandages around their fists.

'Oh no, Zeke.' Slowly walking towards the two, Cole watched Zeke remove his old jacket, revealing his yellow shirt and the black twisting tattoo across his right arm. He'd told Cole it was a prison tattoo, but Zeke had never had anything worse that his usual warning for 'disturbing the peace', when he'd found a new conspiracy, the past eight years Cole had known him. Faraday stayed in his white vest and combats, sizing Zeke up.

'Nice artwork.' Faraday grunted, before putting in his mouth guard.

'Thanks, I'll give ya the guy's number.' Biting into his own.

They knocked hands and moved into their guards.  
Zeke moved his arms parallel, protecting his chin, Faraday moved his fist in a circle pattern, walking around Zeke.

Zeke dashed forward, moving under the jab aimed at him, launching a hook square into his opponent's ribs.  
Faraday grunted, moving back to jab again, Zeke ducking, bringing himself up with an uppercut to the jaw.  
A slug rolled across Zeke's arm, narrowly missing his mouth.  
Shifting around him, the short man dug into the titan's ribs. A jab across the cheek stopped the attacks, bring his hands up to guard his face.

Cole stood in awe, this was a guy who'd change paths to try and avoid teenagers in baggy clothes, but he was somehow moving toe to toe with this goliath.

Sweat was dripping from Zeke's face, as he twisted around the body of his foe, hooking the ribs again and again.  
Faraday's smooth side was beginning to grimace.  
Turning to match his challenger, he shifted his weight, throwing a massive slug into Zeke's chin.  
The proverbial David staggered at the blow, trying to move closer, but his chance was lost.  
Faraday jabbed his nose, stopping Zeke's tracks, then another massive blow to the chest.  
Zeke gasped for air, as he fell to his knees winded.

He stopped as Zeke picked himself onto his legs, breath much shorter than before.  
With a growl, Zeke charged low, trying to get another uppercut in.  
Faraday was ready this time, with a side step, he hooked Zeke's vulnerable ribs.  
The hit was too much, Zeke fell to ground clutching his side.

Jak offered his fallen challenger a hand, helping Zeke slowly up.  
Cole shifted closer to his friend. 'When were you going to tell me, that you were Mike Tyson?' he asked, patting Zeke's back.

Jak left them as he removed his bandages.

_Heh Heh_ 'I'm not. But,' he touched his right arm 'This is a prison tattoo though. Whew, I think I'll take five. Maybe the lab guys have a cooler around here or something.' Zeke began to slowly make his way back to the metal orb, Cole beginning to follow him.

'Cole.' Cole turned his body back to the boxing victor. Jak wasn't removing the bandages, he was putting on fresh ones. He threw a fresh roll across to him. 'It's your turn now. Time for your physical combat test.'


	5. Initiation

**InFamous: The Wrong Choices For The Right Reasons**

**Chapter 5: Initiation.**

An inFamous Story

By The Vegna

Rating: (T)

Disclaimer: The main characters of this story are from the video game **inFamous** and therefore they are all owned by **Sucker Punch**. Others are my own original characters.

* * *

Catch up: _Alden's gift has given Cole a new freedom in his life, a way to live without fear of his powers. With the mounting issues of caring for his children, Cole quickly takes their job offer, along with Zeke. However, he must first be tested to show his real capabilities._

* * *

'Put on the bandages, Cole.' Jak rolled his clean bindings over his hand, watching Cole stare at the packet in his hands. 'You can't be serious, you'll kill me.' Staring back at the scarred hulk.  
'We aren't paying you to die, genius. You're a Conduit, you'll be fine. Now put them on!' Cole thought for a moment on arguing, but it didn't look healthier than the test.

Shedding his yellow jacket, he rapped the cotton strips across his knuckles tightly. 'Here.' Jak passed Cole a fresh mouth guard. 'You ever fight before?'  
'Not really, how long have we got to do this?' quickly biting down on the rubber.  
'Until I say so.' Placing his own in his mouth, Jak nodded to Cole, backing away to give him some space. He brought up his arms and raised three fingers, two, one.

The behemoth dashed quickly, closing the gap. Cole instinctively raised his arms to protect his face, opening his stomach up to a blunt impact. He clutched his ache, ducking under a close jab.  
Cole fell back onto his right arm, seeing an opening, he swept his leg into Jak's shins. The tree trunk legs bent forward, forcing the surprised giant down to the side of an equally shocked Cole.

Jak caught himself on his hands, his gnarled right side growling near Cole. He shifted his own legs, aiming to kick Cole's head. Cole dropped the arm, falling onto his back, as the foot passed over head.  
Rolling away, he brought himself back up, letting Jak do the same.  
'Not bad.' He growled from behind his tooth guard, his stance changed, opening his legs with his arms.  
Jak moved around Cole, flicking a kick into his side. The free runner rolled away, moving closer to the **First Son**.

The man was slow, Cole thought, but he wasn't going to last if he got hit much more.  
Shifting next to his opponent, Cole swung his right fist across the broad chest, pushing it back with ease. He brought his left across Jak's chin, staggering him, as Cole brought his head back and butted it into the man's own forehead. With a grin, Cole had his finisher. He bent his legs, stepping towards the dazed Jak, and kicked off. The running shoes caught under Jak's chin, throwing him several feet across the mats.

'Damn, Cole.' A laughing Zeke patted his friend on the back. 'I think you killed him.' He offered his friend a water bottle and his jacket.  
Cole gladly took both of them, ' Thanks, I hope not, he'd probably just get even more pissed off.' He laughed, taking a shallow drink. He wrapped the yellow jacket around his waist, before taking a last draught. Jak was left rubbing his bruised jaw, staring up at the mock sky.

A slow clap resonated from across the hall, from the hunched figure of Alden Tate, resting on his cane. The scientists soon followed suit, including a rising Jak, as their leader moved closer to Cole.  
'Ah, excellent, Cole. I'm pleased to see that you have skill, in both your fields it seems.' Motioning back to the machine, the pair moved with Alden. 'Though you are fairly skilled as well, Zeke. Not many men can claim to have made Mr Faraday fight like that, living or dead.' Zeke gulped, as he looked back at a smiling Jak, the left half of his face smiled anyway. 'Zeke, you will be tested on your technical skills with one of Miss Krozka's assistants. To see how useful your skills are, that is.' Alden gestured to a surgical masked scientist, who moved towards Zeke with a nod. 'This way, Mister Dunbar.' Zeke followed, with a last mock salute to his friend.

The chrome, spherical machine was buzzing loudly, meters on the sides moved erratically, which discretely moved Cole to put Alden between himself and the device. Alden paced towards the senior scientist, she was working underneath the machine, 'How are the results, Anna?' Alden called. The Polish voice echoed back. 'Very good, Alden. He's produced several gigajoules at a fairly untrained level.' Anna pulled herself back out from under her device, her blond hair stood out straight from her head. Removing her black goggles, she patted down the static. 'I believe zat he could develop his abilities very quickly, if Coole could get in ze practice.' She elbowed him, jokingly, before returning to the meters.

Alden smiled, as he twisted to face his newest member. 'Excellent. Cole, you'll be working with Anna here, to develop your abilities. The sooner you have mastered them, the greater an asset you'll be.' Cole looked quizzically towards the old man.  
'An asset how?'  
'Well, what kind of powers does an electrokinetic have? If you can generate lightning, clean energy for a whole city. If you can take the electricity from a bomb and deactivate it, you can stop terrorist attacks. It's all down to your imagination.' With a small drum on the chrome, Alden left towards the distant corridor, his cane tapping quickly on the stone. Cole called to the shrinking figure, 'No speech this time?'  
'I'm afraid not, Cole. My apologies.'

Cole sighed, as he stared up at the sky-roof, it did cheer the job up a bit. 'Nice...thing.' he told a busy Anna, as she wrote down various equations and notes.  
'Oh, zanks. We built it ages ago, but still works fine.' Patting the humming side.  
'So...what do you want to test me on now?'  
'Well.' Anna reapplied her goggles, moving along the contraption. 'All Conduits have general extrahuman abilities, such as enhanced strength, endurance. A couple of tests of zese and we can deduce what class to rank you, what you'll be suitable for and just generally getting you used to using your abilities.'

Anna forcefully pushed Cole back towards the rubber mats, pulling out a black, glass tube from her green coat. 'We've already seen your strength and endurance, something Jak will be bitter about for a while. Zis will show us your class.' She presented the vial to a flinching Cole, removing the stopper, a small black drop fell from the cap. 'Don't worry, just drink you medicine and take it like a man.'  
'What is it?' Cole asked, unfurling his arms.  
'Something cooked up by our top chemist, your reaction will show us how strong you are, internally.'  
'God, how many more tests after this?'  
'Last one, promise. Just drink it.' She shook it temptingly, with a smile, to the reluctant subject. Cole took the vial from the petit hands. He brought it to his nose and gacked, it smelt like tar and blood. 'Just drink it, Coole.' Anna frowned to him. Pinching his nose, Cole threw it back. He clutched his neck, as the goo moved slowly down his throat. The black taste soon filled his sense of smell, closing off the metal ting of the air, with bile. Cole dropped to his knees, reaching for his pocket, for the water bottle. He ripped the top off from the plastic, trying to drown the taste away. The water brought sweet relief, opening back his air, as Cole laid on the mats coughing ferociously. 'Coole? Can you still see me, Coole?' Anna waved her hand in front of the weary man. A rasped 'yes' replied back. Smiling, she gave Cole a thumb up, 'Good job, Coole. Zat's very good. You passed with flying colours on all tests.'  
'great.' _koff koff_ He choked back.  
'It's very good, zat it just tastes bad. Some people go out like a light.' She comforted him, snapping her fingers. 'I'm so _koff _glad I'm so special.' Cole pushed himself of the mats, spitting a dark glob out and wiping his chin.

* * *

Twisting the last wire into place, Zeke presented his creation to the bemused scientist. 'How's that, there then?' Using a car battery, pieces of a radio and an old computer screen, he had produced a soundless television. The battery sparked worryingly, but the image of USTV was clear enough to lip read the attractive presenter. The masked man tapped his notepad. 'Erm...Mister Dunbar, the test was to create something useful.'  
'You're right, news is government lies any who. I try and get the football on. I got ten bucks on the Dolphins.' Moving to a radio antenna, Zeke began to shuffle the signal.  
'No! No. That's not what I meant. I mean, how is this going to help anyone, if you're facing a Conduit that can throw cars at you.'  
'I'll offer him a brewski and we can talk it out over the game.'  
'I don't think you're taking this seriously.' He frowned behind the mask.  
'I ain't making no death ray for ya, even if you gave me the parts for it. There.'

The stadium formed through the static, Zeke grinned at his result. As Zeke pulled a collapsible chair in front of the game, the **FS** scientist shook his head, 'Well, we can give you points for being adaptive, not so much on the creative side.'  
'So do I pass ya test?'  
'I'm afraid so, you'll be assigned to a technical position.' He drew a few ticks across the paper. 'I'd say in- field technician, most likely.'  
'So what'll I be...'  
'It varies. Basically, you will be responsible for whatever tech your team's given, from walkie talkies to body armour.'  
Zeke's head snapped away from the screen._ Gulp_ 'Body armour?'  
'Don't worry, Conduits often rely on their powers over guns. You'll be more likely be involved in unique situations each time.'  
'Still, I didn't sign on to be shot.'  
With a snort, 'Well maybe if you read the leaflet, we wouldn't be here. Good luck, Mr Dunbar. You may return to your friend now.' Zeke turned the radio dial, powering down the homemade television.  
'Where's Cole gonna be then?'  
'Well.' He shifted the lab coat away from his wrist. 'Providing he's not unconscious from the chemical test, B.12. The shooting range.'  
'You've got a big ol' day planned for him, ain't ya.'  
'Yes, enjoy.' Shooing Zeke away, the scientist looked critically at the screen. Heh 'He'll last, if he can get his head out the clouds.' 

Zeke strolled down the door lined corridor, wondering at their contents. Each one was steel with no windows, only a designation to define them. B.03, B.04, B.05. He pressed his hand against his chest, feeling the bruising begin to form. The pain had faded, but he liked to check the ribs, just in case. B.11, B.12! Zeke twisted the handle, letting through the echoing sound of a sharp crackle. He poked his head through first, lowering his glasses to watch.  
Cole's right arm glowed bright blue, his hand surrounded in twisting lightning. He lined up his palm in front of the distance outlines. Suddenly, the bolts jumped, the blue light hitting the paper human square on the shoulder, leaving a burning scorch. As Cole watched his result burn the rest of the paper, Anna recorded his improving control. 'Whoo whee! Nice shot, man.' Complimented Zeke.

He eyed the impressive gun rack that sat behind them, revolvers, rifles, even tranq guns. 'You guys an army too?'  
_Heh heh_ 'If we have to be.' Answered the Conduit, setting up another target. 'Not every person wiz powers can keep from abusing zem, even after zey know about us.'  
Cole turned to face her, with crossed brows. 'What do you do with them?'  
Anna removed her goggles, _sign _'We try to find a peaceful way stop zeir powers, but most barely have powers zat are a zreat anyway.'  
'A what?'  
'A _zz-reat._ You know, a danger.'  
'Oh.' Cole aimed up his charged arm, throwing another bolt at his paper target. His mind still wasn't at ease, but Anna didn't seem like the type to shoot him any time soon. Zeke moved closer to her, 'Do you mind if I get a go.'  
'Sure, Zeke. Just pick up a tranq gun, for now.' Zeke shifted quickly towards the gun rack, helping himself to a camouflaged dart rifle. He quickly attached a short cartridge, rattling with empty rounds and positioned himself on the arm rest. Cole paused shooting his arcs, letting his friend take aim in peace. Zeke rested his shades on his forehead, moving his eye to the sight. The crosshairs pointed true, on the paper's head. He squeezed the trigger gently, a sudden nudge pushing him back. A thin hole appeared where the crosshairs had rested, the clattering sound of the dart hitting the floor. Zeke smiled at his shot and continued to empty the clip, letting his shades slip back.

Cole moved back to Anna, still writing her notes feverously. 'Are you giving us these tests, to see if we can stop other Conduits, Anna?'  
She paused and looked up to face him. 'Unless you have a degree in theoretical physics or evolutionary biology, zat's what everyone starts off at. Especially, if you've got more practical skills, like you and Zeke.'  
'I'm not here to hunt people.'  
'Zat's not what I want us to do eizer, but sometimes we have to stop dangerous people.'  
'So you just lock them. Or kill them?' Zeke stopped firing, as the smile on Anna's face disappeared.  
'And do you zink that's how we want to sort zings like that? By forcing people to stop abusing zeir gifts?'  
'Well, it seems like they either join the cause or disappear. So don't hear any alternatives, Anna.'  
'Coole, you've been here for two hours. You haven't seen what we have to do, what we're trying to do.' Her skin began to flicker, as her expression grew darker.

'Sometimes its eizer zat or ze whole cat is out of ze bag, Alden has us do this because its ze only way.'  
'And you don't say anything? You're fine with killing people?' Cole's fists were tightening, as he spoke through gritted teeth. Anna closed her eyes and took a breath, her skin stopped shimmering. 'If I do my job, we won't have to.' Cole relaxed his hands, Zeke stopped holding his breath at the confrontation. 'One of the **FS**'s main goals is to allow Conduits to live openly, show zat we aren't just a few freaks.'  
'How?'  
'It's my top project, a device to bring out ze powers in all people.' Zeke dropped the rifle, with a soft thud. 'What? You guys can do that?' His mouth open in surprise. Anna shook her head gently, 'Not yet, _it's been a century long project for ze __**FS**__, but we make steady progress.' Turning back to face Cole. 'If we_ can do this, then there won't be any jealousy or fear about our gifts. Everyone can live longer, happier lives.' Zeke's mind formed the image of a shaded hero, flying over the New York traffic and lifting a swooning Sarah to the clouds. Cole's mind rattled over the idea, super strong firemen, old ladies running with long lost vigour. But doubts followed too. 'And the people who'd abuse the powers you've given them?'  
'Have faith, Coole, zat we won't give powers to ze psychos so blatantly.'  
_Hmm_ Cole threw another surge down the range, venting his feelings.

'Look.' Anna turned to her wrist. 'You two have had not ze best first day. Go home, drink a beer. We've got data to look at and other jobs, beside you two.'  
'Alden's not going to mind?'  
She shook her short hair again. 'He doesn't want grumpy members.'  
'Thanks. Zeke, you coming?' Zeke was back at the gun rack, drooling over the contents.  
'Aw, come on, man. They're paying me to build teevees and shoot stuff.'  
_Heh _'Okay. You sure?'  
'Yeah man, ol' Zeke can take care of himself. I wanna have a bit of a look around, before I head out.'  
'Fine.' He offered his hand to Anna, which she quickly shook. 'It was nice to meet you, Anna.'  
'You too, Coole.'

* * *

Samuel's bare hand shifted slowly, delicately moving the rib back into its position. 'How much longer is this going to be?' Jak growled.  
'If you'd just hold your breath and sit still. This will be over soon.' Replied the focused Samuel. He felt the bones piece together, like a jigsaw, as they locked. 'Done.' He announced. Jak patted the purple mark on his chest, as he raised himself off the medical bed. 'You can't challenge every new man to an all-out fight, Jak. One day, someone could kill you by accident.'  
_Huh_ '**If **that ever happens. What's Alden doing, picking a civie and a new T-1? He ain't added two people like that before.'  
'Father's says he's important to have. I'm guessing the other man was to sweeten the deal, make him feel less lonely.' He replied, as he placed his gloves back on.  
'Well, he better not be plotting again. It puts me off when he doesn't tell us things.'  
'Father wouldn't have lasted this long, if he didn't plan. Besides, he treats every T-1 like a new toy, he'll get bored and treat him like the rest eventually.'  
'And if he doesn't?'  
'Then he's got bigger plans then we had hoped.'

* * *

**The Vegna's note:**

**My apologies to the horrible updating times of the series, I've been writing this prequel for a while, but it's only when someone comments that I manage to get the kick in the pants I need. Any reviews, positive or negative are welcome, I'm happy just to know that someone's still reading this stuff. Anyway, I hope to do an independent story arc of my own, filling some of the time between joining the Sons and the Beast's rampage, if can I get some more feedback. During the arc, I promise some exciting Conduit fight scenes, with new powers not seen before in the games. Review, question or subscribe, just let me know you're out there and I'll make it happen.**


	6. The Disturbance

**InFamous: The Wrong Choices For The Right Reasons**

**Chapter 6: The Disturbance.**

An inFamous Story

By The Vegna

Rating: (T)

* * *

Disclaimer: The main characters of this story are from the video game **inFamous** and therefore they are all owned by **Sucker Punch**. All others are my own original characters.

* * *

Catch up: _Cole and Zeke have been successfully enrolled into the First Sons, though Cole still harbours some doubts over the good it actually does. He has been left to relax with an increasingly pregnant Trish, to enjoy his inflated pay check in return for his membership._

* * *

Note: This chapter contains greater swearing (though not excessive) and violence, than previous chapters. It may require a (M) rating, though I currently believe it is still (T) appropriate.

* * *

Daniel's arms throbbed with pain and he was ashamed for their weakness. Martha had only wanted him to chop down these past dozen trees, however he had only been able to get past five. The others worked tirelessly around him, their blank looks lacking the signs of discomfort that he felt, moving with robotic precision.  
His headache was only worse now, a nudge in his brain, pushing at him to do something that he'd forgotten.  
Daniel thought hard, as he wiped the sweat from his dark brow.

The man was doing everything he had planned to do, why did he feel like there was something else. He dragged his tree trunk towards the determined group, who hacked it quickly into smaller pieces.  
Satisfied with their work, he followed the pathway they had forged from dragging wood, a green and brown road that led to the concrete, where the pick-up truck waited with its patient driver.

As he drew closer to the official road, the veins in his head spasmed, his ears filled with a static buzz. He clutched his head, trying to abate the pain, as the countless other workers continued their jobs. His left leg, coated in dirt and golden sap, lurched forward towards the road.  
Daniel grabbed at it, awkwardly trying to hold his head and leg, but the other one also began to move against his will. The worker cried in frustration as his body began to ignore him, marching him towards the road. The buzzing of a thousand bees echoed in his mind, as in his last act, he threw himself across the concrete.

Just the sound of the monotonous axing reached his ears, as Daniel's mind cleared. Slowly, he forced his body on to his feet, turned to look back at tree-bark and sweat-coated crowd and ran.

* * *

The aching body of Cole MacGrath eased into the bath, the hot water relaxing his worn muscles. The past weeks he'd had nothing to do except exercise across the roofs of Empire City, the First Sons having brushed him off ever since his entrance exams. He rubbed the fresh sponge across his scalp, quietly laughing at the seemingly insignificant, black cube that sat on his sink top. Its gift growing in many of new found ways, he was even considering scuba diving at this rate. He dragged a small arc across his head and face, mirroring the actions of a razor; he didn't feel right with a full head of hair yet.

A knock rattled the bathroom door, as his wife entered. Trish's frame was just beginning to suggest the life within her, a small bump across her stomach had started to form underneath her nurse's scrubs. 'Hey, Cole.' She smiled at her husband, as she sidled onto the edge of the tub.

'Hello you.' He planted a tingling kiss on her lips, whilst raising a wet arm to rub her bump. 'And how's my little fella here?'  
'Heh heh, they're fine too.' He left a dark palm print across her shirt, as he returned his hand into the warm water. 'How was your day?' Trish asked in a sing song voice.  
'Oh, you know. Jumped from active one El Train to the other. Pretty normal dull stuff, you?'  
'Oh you know. Delivered another set of babies to another set of happy mothers, two tried to name their daughters after me. Pretty normal stuff.' She gave her shaven husband another kiss before rising back to the door. 'You pay for the new teevee yet?'  
'Done, you just enjoy it.' Cole replied. 'I'll be out in a sec to fix dinner.'  
'Thanks.'

Cole picked up his towel off the radiator, dabbing his body dry before rapping the cotton around his waist. He moved out into the living room, walking towards the counter top in corner. Rummaging around in the cabinets, he pulled out a packet of pasta and started on his Mac and Cheese. Soon the thick smell of cheddar filled the apartment room; Cole passed Trish her slightly larger portion before sitting down to watch her favourite crime drama.

He was raising the fork as the phone rang, cursing as hot cheese scaled his unprotected chest, Trish barely muffling a laugh. Wiping off his dairy assailant, Cole picked up the receiver. 'Hello, MacGrath residence.'  
'Hey, man!' A memorable voice seeped from the phone.  
'Hey Zeke, where you been?' Despite leaving on good terms, Cole hadn't seen his best friend since the firing range.  
'Aw, sorry man. I've been swamped, with the work these lot have been givin' me.'  
Cole's smile fell slightly, sensing the reason for the call. 'You're calling for the Sons?' Trish turned her head to him, alert.  
'Yeah man, sorry. They thought it'd be best if I made the call.'  
'Huh, I bet they did. What do they want?'  
'They need you for a capture and control mission. Just get outside your building; they'll be a white freighter truck outside. We'll explain on the way.'

'You're outside? What the-'  
'Sorry Cole. Gotta talk later.'  
'Zeke? Zeke!' The only reply was the dial tone. 'Shit.'  
'Cole? What happened?' Trish was obviously worried; Cole rubbed his forehead, trying to look brighter.  
'I've got to go. The First Sons want me for some mission. Well, we knew they weren't just gonna' pay me for doing nothing. I gotta go.'  
'So soon?' She drew him into a hug, gripping him tightly.  
'Sorry, I should get changed.' He reluctantly pulled himself away from Trish, marching with clenched fists to their bedroom.

* * *

Cole zipped up the top of his yellow and black jacket, as the pavement of Empire City met his shoes. Across the sea of yellow cabs, a resting Zeke lied against the white truck, the name:** 'Channelling Enterprises**' etched on the side, with the motto: _'First in quality, first in delivery' _below it. Cole's friend waved across to Cole, beckoning him towards the vehicle. The former delivery man made swift time across the road, sliding across a bonnet or two before being motioned into the passenger seat. Zeke took his seat, turned on the gas and began to pull out into the street. 'So, you mind telling me why the First Sons want me now?'

'Sorry, Cole. We didn' want to spring this on ya like we did. But this thing only just showed up and you're the most powerful guy we could get a hold of, on the way.'  
'On the way where?'  
'Rutland, Vermont, man.'  
'Vermont? What the hell is so important that you gotta take me make a five hour drive?'  
'Think it's better if Sammy explains it.' Zeke motioned to the wall behind them and pressed a button. A doorway fell open behind Cole, connecting the compartment to the truck's package.

The cargo hold had been lavishly outfitted, despite its rustic exterior and lack of space. The floor was covered in a thick, green rug; the roof had several shaded LED lamps connected to it, dimly lighting the room in a perpetual twilight. The wall to Cole's left was coated in a row of chrome cabinets, their locks and contents rattling with the truck; the other side was lined with one long dark sofa, seated on which, some meters apart, was Samuel Tate and Jak Faraday. Jak was packing various canisters into a combat vest, his attention captured by the organisation with the few pockets available. Samuel was quickly typing on a laptop, noticing Cole, he beckoned him over beside him. 'I am glad you decided to join us, Cole.'  
'Well, gotta earn my pay check. What's so important that you need to drive me to Vermont?'

'This woman here, is why.' Samuel turned the computer screen to face Cole, it was a picture of a young, brunette woman waiting in a car, taken obviously from some distance and without her knowledge. Her face was partially obscured by the glare of the window, but her appearance, speckled with a pair of small glasses, struck him as slightly stronger than it should be. 'Martha Burthain, another powerful conduit like yourself. We have been monitoring her for over a year, but her powers have already manifested to the point where we have to take action.'  
'What happened, did she set a house of fire?'

'Nothing like that, her power is some kind of long range hypnotism. Sometime two years ago, she left her job as a lawyer and opened her own cult of as 'Prophet Martha' of the Holy Mother. At first, we did not even suspect a thing, cults are formed all the time by lonely types who have some 'vision'. After six months, she had her own village set up, with loyal residents calling her the chosen one, whenever they leave the site.'  
Samuel clicked a button, a shot of a large cul-de-sac replaced the photo, the buildings surrounding a four story tower and, in turn, surrounded by a tall wooden wall. The picture was filled with residents, living seemingly normal lives, a barbeque was even cooking between two fathers and their sons. To Cole, the image was idyllic, hardily the base of an evil hypnotist.

'And how do you know this woman isn't just any other peaceful cult leader.' He questioned the mission leader, who responded with a raised eyebrow. 'Well, over the time we had been monitoring her, three other possible conduits we had been watching joined the ranks, however as part of its hierarchy, not some general believers. Then four months ago, we sent in a member of the Sons to join the cult and feel out if she had any powers.' He typed again, a passport-plain picture of an adult African man appeared over the site shot. 'Our agent, David Gaspard, managed to escape and call in the situation less than an hour ago. He had, we believed, reached the maximum of her power's effective range.'  
'How come no one else has escaped then?'  
'David has T-2 level hydrokinesis. Nothing potent, but his natural conduit abilities likely gave him some resistance to the power. He managed to phone in, that her powers only began to work once he met her face to face, nevertheless we have no idea what else we'll be expecting when we get there.'

Jak turned to face them, placing his finished jacket aside. 'This mission will be find her, incapacitate her and then hopefully imprison her, until we can non-lethally neutralise her power.' He passed Cole a dart gun and a packet of rounds, the reluctant soldier looking at the small barbs, each tip was coated in a strange dark-red tar. 'With any luck, two or three of these should knock her out. You get the chance, you take that shot and get her out of the site.'  
Cole turned over the weapon in his hands. A sharp bump knocked it out of his grasp, Zeke called 'Sorry!' from the front. Jak picked it off the green carpet, passing it again. 'No one gets hurt?' Cole asked.  
Samuel patted on the back, 'As long as you move fast. Now, let's get the plan set.'

* * *

In the growing night, the truck rolled slowly before the wooden gate, the dull hum of the radiator filling the silence that covered the area. The doors of the vehicle quickly rattled opened and shut, its occupants moving beside the great wall. Jak had donned his vest along with his gun holstered, moved aside Zeke who had attached a belt with various small compartments. Samuel and Cole had stuck to their lone dart guns, watching the wall top as they followed.

Zeke pushed with increasing force against the timber door, however it wouldn't budge. 'It only opens from the inside.' He whispered to Samuel. 'Do you wanna take care of it, or should I?'Their groomed leader began to remove his leather gloves.  
'I will take care of it.' Mustering his energy, he felt through the wall, catching the log that locked the gate. He planted his feet firmly, digging into the ground. Then he pulled, straining his arms as the log slowly raised itself over the latch, then dropping to the dirt with a soft '_thud_'. Samuel gasped for air, his left arm resting on his leg, as the other motioned for the group to continue.

Jak moved first, creaking open the door inward, as he drew his first dart gun. The door opened into the main road, surrounded by log cabin homes on either side, though not a light emanated from the homes, only from the concrete citadel at the core. As they began to walk down the street, Cole searched hard for any power, but unfortunately all he could catch was the glow on his own wrist-cube.

Suddenly a dull red body appeared, Cole turned sharply as movement began inside the initial home beside them, then another, and another, the cabins filling with danger as the first doors inched open. 'Shit.' Muttered Jak, aiming his gun at the creaking doors. Cole pushed the titan's arms down,  
'There's too many, don't waste them.' By now, the shuffling crowd had formed two unbroken lines, alongside the road, staring with blank faces at the four.

From the swarm, three figures emerged. The first was a beast of a man, a build to match Jak's, but his hair hung beyond his shoulders, his appearance unblemished by scars. The second moved smoothly, her fair hair glimmering in the pale light, between her accomplices. The last had raised his chest, in an attempt to emulate the first, except his sickly figure made it only more obvious what he was lacking. Each wore small blue robes, reaching down past their legs, though they appeared closer to martial uniform than holy garments.

The sickly man was the first to speak, 'Well, well, well. Looks like we've got some trespassers on our private property. That's a federal offense, you know.' Samuel stood in front of his group, his arms raised as a sign of peace.  
'We are not here to cause any trouble; we are here to help you all.'  
'Oh? Help us with what?'  
Samuel pointed to the tower that sat in the middle of the cul-de-sac. 'The woman who resides there has hypnotised you all. If you let us, we can save you from her.' At this, the three laughed, before the poised woman replied. 'Oh, you really don't see how we work. We don't need to be saved. We are High Prophet Martha's faithful priests.'  
'Oh yes, we play the commanders, whilst she brings in the troops. We are here of our own desire.' Samuel's shoulders dropped slightly, realising the added difficulty they now faced. 'If you come with us peacefully, we promise that we can find you a place where you don't need to hide your gifts. You can be free citizens with the **First Sons**.'  
The former inactive brute barked at Samuel, 'We are kings here. We not live as your equals, now give up or die!' Samuel dropped his hands his sides.  
'I am afraid we cannot agree to your terms.'  
'Then I'll decide.' The man took a step forward, but stopped as the sound of a can rattled near his feet.

The four had their faces to the ground and had covered their ears, as Jak's flash bang rang across the street, blinding the zombies and their retainers. 'Go.' Cole, Zeke and Samuel spilt off, dashing across the crumpled bodies at different angles, disappearing behind the houses, Jak only began to pace towards the conduits. The enraged blonde cried, 'Get them!' as she followed one of the invaders with a few of the remaining puppets, the rest hunting another escapee. The sickly man had already covered his eyes before the blast, had already disappeared after the last man.

Jak pulled his gun onto the lone monster before him, firing a tag into his arm. The black tip hit its mark, nevertheless the man raised himself, completely steady. His eyes were bloodshot, his ears leaked gore that dyed his dark locks, however he was completely focused. Jak held another three darts between his right fist, jabbing them into the man's stomach with an '_oof_', but the blooded man simply patted them away. The soldier leaped back, preparing himself for the monster's reply. With uncanny speed, the man tore towards Jak, grabbing his vest and slugging his stomach.

Jak coughed blood, his breath was lost though he still managed grab the offending hand and twist out of his opponent's grasp. He rolled away, but the conduit simply closed the gap, kicking Jak several feet across the dirt of a resident's garden, smacking him against a log wall. 'It seems that you don't know when to give up.' Smiled the conduit. Jak's hand reached for his dart box, pulling a lone dart out with his left hand as the gore-haired animal walked towards him. 'Heh.' He spat some blood. 'I'll give up when I can't smack your mug.' Pushing his body up, Jak threw a pitifully slow, right hook at his attacker, the hand was caught with ease. 'Really? We'll have to fix that.' Then, to the First Son's horror, the ogre squeezed down, but still, a muffled groan was all that left Jak's mouth as his right knuckles snapped.

After too long, the bones were released. A pained Jak rolled away again, holding the crippled appendage by his stomach as he struggle to make distance. He brought the black dart up with his remaining, shaking, good hand, the conduit looked on unimpressed. Then, he brought it down into his own arm, gasping as the pain faded. With renewed vigour, Jak growled, 'Fine, let's fight dirty.' His opponent charged again, this time, though, the soldier brought out another flash grenade. He pulled out the pin in his teeth, then jammed it towards the conduit, with clenched eyes.

The blast pushed them both to the floor, but Jak was up first, pulling out another canister. He tossed it in front of the blinded conduit, smoke venting from it, covering him in a thick fog. The monster swung his arms around, unable to use his damaged eyes, unable to hear the fourth and fifth canister to roll at his feet. The wounded brawler watched as the smoke lit up twice, hearing the thick '_thud_' as the animal fell to the floor.

As the smoke cleared, Jak saw the ogre's twisting body emerge, clutching his bloodied hair. The First Son marched towards his fallen foe, who reached out towards him, screaming 'Just drug me out. For god's sake, drug me!' Jak clutched his gun awkwardly with his left hand.  
'Hrm.' With one move, he clunked the monster out cold, with the hilt. 'Got to hell.' He slowly pulled another black tag from his box, stabbing his arm with the tranquilizer. Then, with a shake of his head and a sharp breath, he began to march gradually towards the tower.

* * *

Zeke ran with every ounce of his being, not even turning at the second bang that had gone off behind him. He knew that if he turned, the hordes of Martha's 'cultists' would catch him. Turning the corner at another identical cabin, he ran smack into a concrete wall, impacting his shoulder as he tried to stop himself. His eyes flicked across the wall, catching an door in his sight. He moved with all haste to his escape, but the door rattled locked. Cursing, he pulled a small tack from his belt, placing it over the keyhole. The recent engineer's fingers began to tremble as he attached the fuse, the sounds of stamping feet growing louder.

With a click of the trigger, the tack exploded, blowing the lock and opening the door inward. He pulled out a pocket flashlight, jumping indoors and began to pull the closest, heavy objects towards him to barricade the door. Breathing deeply, he looked back at his blockade, he had used crates of food stuffs to block his pursuers, Zeke was in a kitchen. The air was stuffy, the smell of porridge hung heavy in the air. 'That bitch, too cheap to order pizza,' he mumbled to himself.

A buzzing filled the silence, as the lights flickered on. 'Crap.' Zeke turned to see across the chrome room, the blonde woman had her hands over the light switch, a look of venom in her eye as heavy as her breathing. 'Now, it looks like someone is going to be in big trouble.' Despite her attempt, her voice was no longer as sweet as earlier. Zeke reached for his dart gun, but it had left his holster. 'Looking for this?' Beside her, suspended in a yellow, shifting vine, was his gun.

Her hand presented the vine, as if she was modelling it for a commercial. 'This is sand. Teeny tiny fragments of stone, which I am lucky enough to be able to shape to my heart's desire.'  
'Wow, the power o' being the world's best sandcastle maker. Imagine prizes you could-' Zeke ducked behind the solid worktop between them, as the vine shot for his head. The woman began to pace around the worktop, trying to get a clean sight of Zeke as she shot the sand again at his exposed trainer. Zeke quickly retracted his shoe, crawling around the kitchen floor as the sand vine crashed around him.

He spied beside him an open cabinet, flashing a look inside to find a bottle of vodka. Not exactly useful if he planned on living longer, with or without the gravel queen. 'Unless.' Zeke hauled the bottle from the cabinet, the vine snapping a inch from his foot, and pulled out his pocket light. 'Ready to surrender yet, ma'am?' The sand crashed over head, Zeke regretting his speech immediately. 'Fine then.'

Drawing a large swig of the bottle, Zeke turned to the woman head on. Placing the small flame before his lips, Zeke blew at a surprised conduit. Humongous, twisting flames burst beyond the lighter, the city dragon's breath blocking his own vision as the enraged woman covered her face, with her hands and sand. The bright light filled the reflective room, as Zeke finished his attack with a chocking _'coff_'.

The woman dropped her hands, the front of her beautiful blond curls was singed almost entirely, with a soot outline formed from around her hands. The sand, to Zeke's disappointment as he took another gulp, hadn't turned to glass. Instead, it trembled with the burnt blonde's rage, as she bellowed, 'You son of a bitch! I'm gonna make you drown in my sand!'

Shocked, and frankly terrified, at the statement, Zeke accidentally sprayed his swig of vodka at the malevolent sand queen. The alcohol hit the sand straight on, causing whatever was suspended to become soaked, hitting the counter top with a resounding '_splat_'. The burnt blonde yelled in frustration, her sand having become inert to her efforts to kill Zeke. As she raged in her maddening world, Zeke quietly crawled over to his dart gun. She so preoccupied with the static sand, she didn't notice by the time Zeke had fired the two darts into her arm.

Awkwardly, Zeke checked her breathing, then dismantled and fled through his barricade.

* * *

Samuel slammed the timber door behind him, his pursuer was very aggressive to say the least. The humming was growing louder again, swelling within the cabin. He threw himself to the floor, as the door and subsequent roof exploded above him, raining splinters across his back. He turned onto his back, the glowing light in the sickly priest's hands beginning to grow again. 'Sorry, I guess you aren't suitable for our cause. Thanks for showing up though.' He apologised with a psychotic smile.

'It was a pleasure to meet you. Better luck in the next life.'

* * *

**The Vegna's note:**

**For those of you who have been waiting for a real fight scene, well there you go, Fire-breathing Zeke, can't get much more action packed than that. Well the 'PLEASE CONTINUE' from RYAN (_thanks by the way, very blunt_) and a Favourite from the Mafia-Maori-Spartan (_three times deadlier than any regular fan-fiction fan_) have kicked me out of my proverbial funk and have allowed me to produced Chap 6. This is obviously the independent arc I mention in Chap 5, which I hope has lived up to the standards of the InFamous Fanbase. I know Cole got to do nothing, but he gets his own scene in Chap 7 (_when ever that is_) so don't worry, he still gets a look in. Other than this short arc, it's nearly time for the Beast to appear and that's when the excrement hits the fan for the whole planet, I'll tell you that.**

**Same as before, all reviews are welcome, good or bad. Review, question or subscribe, just let me know you're out there and I'll make it happen.**


	7. Breakthrough

**InFamous: The Wrong Choices For The Right Reasons**

**Chapter 7: Breakthrough**

An inFamous Story

By The Vegna

Rating: (T)

* * *

Disclaimer: The main characters of this story are from the video game **inFamous** and therefore they are all owned by **Sucker Punch**. All others are my own original characters.

* * *

Catch up: _Cole has been thrown into his first mission, separated from his team as soon as they arrive. Jak and Zeke now both make their way to the Cult's centre, whilst Samuel flees from his destructive hunter. _

* * *

Samuel threw out his arm, as the other covered his eyes. He mentally dragged the priest's leg to the floor, directing the beam from his opponent's hands towards the sky, as they fell to the floor. Spotting his chance, Samuel picked himself up, whilst the priest did the same. "Fine then, I think you deserve to see my full power." Spoke the energy-directing Conduit, planting his feet firmly into the rubble of the home. He brought his hands to his sides, each glowing with a dark amber aura. Humming filled Samuel's ears again, the vibrations now shaking the roof's splinters across the floor boards, also rippling the man's cloak. The pale cleric began to chuckle at his power, growing into a mad cackle barely audible over the sound of his potency. "AAH KAHAAHAA AAH KAHAAHAA ak-"

The energy dissipated from his palms as the madman landed face first onto the wooden floor. Samuel loosed his telekinetic grip on the dented lamp, letting it fall and breathed a sigh of relief. For good measure, he pulled out two of his dark darts, puncturing the man's leg to ensure a restful sleep. Stepping over the limp body towards what was the doorway; Samuel retrieved his flip-out mobile from his Velcro pocket. "Sasha? Yeah, get here with the clean-up right away...At least one conduit...thanks, Get here soon." Placing it back, Samuel turned to see the growing horde of zombies facing him. They were stationary, have being ordered to stand back by their master. The master that was currently face down in the splinters. Samuel slowly paced back, as the first ones began to step forward. With a heel face turn, the First Son broke into a dash as the hypnotised mass began to chase after him. He weaved in and out between the wooden shacks, the horde tirelessly following his movements. His route opened back into the road the team had previously fled from, now littered with only the sight of a lone man lying in the middle of the concrete. He jumped over the immense torso, aiming for the village's tower. A few of the swarm tripped over the inert master, cluttering those behind them into a sick version of skittles, but the rest chased on undeterred.

The concrete citadel drew closer to the running man, but its only entrance, a single steel door, was shut. Samuel slammed his back against it, facing out to his surrounding threat. He pulled out his dart gun on a quicker man, throwing another at a drooling woman, mentally guiding his shots perfectly into their necks. But the tide was still without pause. All of his sides were surrounded by the steadily closing line of the mesmerised men and women. He braced as another jumped at him, only be dragged backward.

* * *

Moving into his element, the former delivery man lifted his agile frame onto the slanted roof. As the tireless zombies scrambled for his rising foot, Cole watched from the added eight feet he had been afforded. He rested a leg at the roof's edge and looked back into the crowd. Their auras a collective red sea that swept against the shack, but their expressions were dead. Only the sound of their panting breath emanated from their open jaws. He built his energy into his right arm, shakily aiming it at one vacant woman. She was dressed for bed, a white dress stained with sweat, her own arm grasping at the air towards him. Bile rose in Cole's mouth. Unable to fight the people who were trying to kill him, he shook his arm away from her, dissipating some of the charge.

Suddenly, an arm gripped at his foot. His balance toppled, Cole felt himself pulled into the clawing crowd. The arms and legs scratched and kicked at him, a stinking torrent of limbs. Reflexively, the lone man tried to release the rest of his electricity, both of his arms flailing in the effort. A white-blue wave threw the masses into a bright geyser of bodies. In the centre, Cole looked around quickly, spying the recovering bodies of his shaken attackers. Twisting onto his feet, he rubbed his hands together, grinning. With a spin, he pushed out the power through both hands again, blowing a hole through the wall of stunned zombies. Taking his chance, Cole dived through it.

* * *

**The Vegna's note:**

Sorry for the pitifully short Chapter, but due to issues with my education, I've not had time to work seriously on the story for a while. Hopefully, I'll be able to do a satisfying Chapter 8 and round off this little arc. If not in one go, maybe I'll go the way of quicker shorter chapters. Who knows. Also, what with InFamous 2 round the corner, if I come out with my interpretation of The Beast, it'll likely be shot down as wrong straight away. So, until I have finished Infamous 2, anything post-Cult arc will be in hiatus. Until then then.

Same as before, all reviews are welcome, good or bad. Review, question or subscribe, just let me know you're out there and I'll make it happen.


End file.
